


Forget - Forgot - Forgotten

by DieAstra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Maneuvers, Episode: s05e09 Thirty Days, Humor, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: Tuvok promised that an unauthorized shuttle launch never would happen again, after Chakotay going after Seska on his own. So how come Tom Paris was able to unauthorized take the Delta Flyer out three years later in episode "Thirty Days"?
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Forget - Forgot - Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted to take this idea seriously, but couldn't find a proper explanation. So... this happened instead.  
> Apologies, and enjoy!

„Tuvok to my ready room. Now.”

No ‘please’ this time. He didn’t deserve it after what he’d done. Or rather, not done.

The doors opened and closed.

“Captain?”

“Tuvok, remember what happened three years ago?”

“I do not.”

“Three years ago Chakotay took a shuttle to go after Seska by overriding the lock-out command. You assured me an unauthorized shuttle launch would not happen again. I distinctly remember replying _‘See that it doesn’t’_. So how, pray tell, was Tom able to launch the Delta Flyer without you noticing? Answer the question!”

“As you just pointed out, captain, we were talking about the shuttle. This is the Delta Flyer. Their systems are very much different.”

“Why did you not accommodate for the new technology then?”

“I…”

It was almost comical to see Tuvok at a loss for words. But Kathryn kept a stern face.

“… I suppose I forgot.”

“You _forgot_? You, Tuvok?”

“Once you come to my age, captain… you will understand.”

“You’re barely over 100, Tuvok. That’s nothing for a Vulcan!”

“I apologize.”

She stuck a finger into his chest.

“Apologizing won’t be enough! I had to throw my lover into the brig for thirty days because of you!”

“Your… lover, captain?”

Oops. She hadn’t meant to let that slip. But then, she missed Tom. A lot. Thirty days was a long time. She hadn’t thought this through properly.

“I order you to forget this piece of information. Since you are so good at it.”

“I will. In fact, I already do not remember what I am supposed to forget.”

He was incorrigible.

“Maybe I should put you also into the brig. Yes, I think that’s a good idea.”

“I see only one problem with that. We do have only one brig. It would not be solitary confinement for Mister Paris anymore.”

“Fine. You’ll go in after he comes out. Problem solved.”

“If I may point out, captain, that’s in a month. A lot can happen in a month. Alien invasions, dangerous nebulas, Chakotay making a move at you now that his rival is out of the picture… you might forget.”

“Tuvok!!!”

The End


End file.
